The present invention is directed to a system and methods for working in a collaboration environment, in particular, for prompting of recipient expertise in a collaboration environment.
In today's collaborative work environments, it can be difficult to adjust the technical tone of a communication based on the audience or to recall quickly each recipient's expertise level. Information related to expertise level may be available on social networking sites, such as office profiles (ex. bluepages); LinkedIn®; IBMr; Facebook®; and the like. However, it is time-consuming and unreasonable for a sender to look up each recipient of a communication or message to determine his or her expertise on a given topic.